Currently, there is an obvious difference between Active-Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) modules, so it is necessary to perform gamma tuning on each module. During the mass production, it is no longer realistic to perform the gamma tuning manually.
Manufacturers are searching for an automatic gamma tuning method. In the case of debugging each module, a conventional automatic gamma tuning device may tune all grayscale binding points in accordance with characteristics of corresponding driver integrated circuit (IC). In this regard, during the mass production, a large amount of repetitive works need to be performed. This is because, during the actual debugging procedure, grayscale values at many grayscale binding points may be acceptable. In addition, the difference between the modules may decrease gradually along with the development of the technology, and in the case that the above-mentioned tuning method is adopted, there will still be a large amount of repetitive works, resulting in a waste of time as well as low production efficiency.